Forever Entwined
by redandblack 4eva
Summary: Trini had a bad day. What happens when it turns around? JasonTini minor TommyKim
1. Bad Day

_**Forever Entwined **_

**Disclaimer: **I don't one the Power Rangers. Disney does. Angel and Mike are my own characters. The plot is based on a real life situation.

**Ships: **Jason/Trini; minor Tommy/Kim

**Author's note: **Hey guys! This story came to me when one of my friends had a similar day. The only thing that's not real is the mall scene.

**A/N 2:** Angel and Mike are also rangers. Here is their status:

Angel- Purple ranger with the Gazelle Zord.

Mike- gold ranger with the Lion Zord.

**Bad Day**

_Angel Grove 1995_

It was just another day in the life of the Power Rangers. Walking through the halls, Trini sighed. Nothing today was going right. Bulk and Skull had been making fun of her because she was smart. Being a very cool and calm person, she did nothing about it. Suddenly the bell rang and she snapped out of her reverie.

The day dragged on for Trini. Finally the end of the day came and she was never happier!

"Hey guys what's new?" Trini asked coming upon the rangers' table.

"Well, Kim and I were talking of heading to the mall after school," Angel announced.

"Plus, Tommy and Mike volunteered to come with us!" Kim said looking at the two boyfriends in question.

"We'll have a good time, hopefully," Mike whispered to Tommy. Tommy nodded in agreement.

"Great, I'll come along! What about Jason, Zack and Billy?" Trini asked.

"Sure, if Mike and Tommy go, I'll come along, too," Jase replied. Secretly he only wanted to go if Trini went.

"Billy and I have got to study for our history test tomorrow, guys. Sorry…" Zack mentioned.

"Catch ya'll later!" Zack said leaving with Billy.

**At the Mall**

"Wow! I've never been so exhausted!" Mike said.

"Aww, don't worry, Baby. Here, I'll help," Angel said leaning in to kiss him.

"Never mind! My day just turned around!" Mike said happily.

"Well, we have to get going!" Angel and Mike said.

"Talk to you guys later!" They said waving.

That just left Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini. Both Tommy and Kim knew that their red and yellow want some time alone. So Kim came up with an idea.

"Tommy, I'm hungry. Let's go to the Food Court and we'll catch you guys later!" Kim said with a wink at Trini.

They walked off for the food court.

"So" Trini said uncomfortably.

"So..." Jase said.

**You know what to do. Only Constructive criticism! **

**redandblack 4eva**


	2. Always There

_**Forever Entwined **_

**Disclaimer: **I don't one the Power Rangers. Disney does. Angel and Mike are my own characters.

**Ships: **Jason/Trini; minor Tommy/Kim

**Author's note: **Here's part two of my first Jason/Trini fic. Hope you all enjoy it. Remember : Read and Review!

**

* * *

Always There**

_The Mall_

_Angel Grove 1995_

"Well, since Tommy and Kim went off to eat, what do you want to do?" Jason asked casually.

"Why don't we go on the carousel?" Trini suggests.

'_Of all the things to say, why this? Stupid, Stupid Trini!'_

"Sure, let's go then," Jase said while draping his arm around Trini shoulder.

The walk to the carousel was so long; it just seemed to go on forever!

'_I hope I don't say anything else that's stupid! With the silence, I'll go nuts!' _Trini though.

'_Jase, man, you got to get yourself together! After the ride, just ask her out. I can just here Tommy '"It's about damn time, Bro."' _Jason muses.

Once they got there, they got their tickets and went on the ride. Trini instinctively snuggled closer to Jason as the ride began.

'_This is how things should be.' _Jase thought as he looked down at Trini smiling.

**

* * *

Meanwhile**

"What are you thinking, Beautiful?" Tommy asks his girlfriend, whose in deep thought.

With an evil grin Kim says simply, "Spying on Jason and Trini!"

Tommy just laughs and lets Kim pull him toward where they left their friends.

When they reach the spot, they didn't find them. Kim thought, and said finally, "Their on the carousel. Trini always wanted to ride it with Jase!"

"I love you and your smart thinking!" Tommy exclaims kissing her.

"First, let's call Angel and Mike to tell them the latest," Kim grins maliciously.

" 'lo?" Angel answers.

"Hey girl! Great news! Trini and Jason might be an "item" soon enough!" Kim squeals excitedly.

"Oh My God! I'm so excited! I remember when Michael first asked me out! I hope they get past the dancing and just say something. They after all are always there for each other! I got go tell Mike. Call you later!" Angel says hanging up.

Kim and Tommy could only wonder what would happen.

* * *

**You know what to do. No Flames please.**

redandblack 4eva


	3. Ask the Girl!

_**Forever Entwined **_

**Disclaimer: **I don't one the Power Rangers. Disney does. Angel and Mike and Christina and Jessie are my own characters.

**Ships: **Jason/Trini; minor Tommy/Kim

**Author's note: Hey! I'm back! Thanks for all the great reviews so far. Special shout out to Ghostwriter, who really motivates me to write more! Part three is the last part of Forever Entwined. Hope you all like it!**

**Ask the Girl**

_Mall_

_Angel Grove 1995_

'_Wow! I had so much fun on the carousel! Wish it didn't have to end' _Trini thought unhappily.

Jason is blissfully happy on the inside, just enjoying what he has with Trini.

'_Now! What if she says no? Ask her or else…'_ Jase thought as the internal war raged on.

Just then, Jason's cell goes off. _Ring! Ring! Riiing!_

"Hello?"

"Hey Bro! So how are you and Trini?" Tommy asked with humor.

"Shut up," Jase said growling, as his cheeks turned red.

"I didn't say anything!" Tommy said in mock hurt.

"But you're thinking it!" Jase exclaimed.

"Just ask her out Bro! It's not that hard! Dammit, all you have to do is say something, just not anything stupid," Tommy advised.

"Easy for you," Jase muttered.

"Well, later Jase. Good luck!" Tommy said as he hung up. _'You'll need it'_ he thought.

* * *

After walking for awhile, they stopped to get a drink. They saw their good friends Christina and Jessie.

"Hey girl!" Trini said going to hug Christina.

"Trini! Oh my god! How are you? I haven't seen you in forever!" Christina said.

"Who's this nice guy?" Trini asked smiling at 'stina's friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Jessie, my boyfriend," Christina introduced Jessie.

"Nice to meet you all," Jessie said.

"We gotta go, X-Tina. We're meeting Tommy and Kim in a bit!" Trini said to Christina.

"Well, have fun. See you guys around!" Christina said as she went off with Jessie.

* * *

They walked on in silence for awhile. Finally, Jason had gather his nerves.

"Umm, Trini…" Jase started.

"Yeah?" she asked slowly.

"Would you –um, wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" he said in a rush.

"Slow down and repeat that," Trini said.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Jason fidgeted nervously.

"Yes, oh, yes! I never though you felt the same!" Trini said as she ran into his open arms.

**

* * *

**

**Later**

"Hey guys!" Trini said walking hand-in-hand with Jason.

Kim, the first one to notice their hands, squealed in excite meant.

"Whoa, where's the fire, Kim?" Tommy asked confused.

"Well, duh, Handsome. Jase asked Trini out!" she said to her oblivious boyfriend.

"About time, Bro!" Tommy said with a knowing smile.

Within a minute or less, Kim was on the phone with Angel and Mike.

"Hey guys! Guess what? Jason finally asked Trini out!" Kim said excitedly.

"Omg! I'm so happy! That's great news!" Angel said.

"Tell Jason congrats and about time!" Mike announced.

"Baby, don't harass him. Tommy's probably done enough!" Angel scolded him.

"Angel's right, Tommy did say that," Kim chirped in.

"But it is!" Michael said in protest.

"How about we make up for it?" Angel said and kissed Mike.

"Never mind. I'll leave the poor guy alone," Mike said happily.

"Bye, guys!" Kim said.

"Bye!" they chorused.

Finally, all was right in the world of ranger love. The pairs would be forever entwined, just like their destiny.

* * *

**Here's the end. Please tell me what you think!**

**redandblack 4eva**


End file.
